


quarantine songs

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, ヤリチン☆ビッチ部 | Yarichin Bitch Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hes not ok, L is, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, POV L (Death Note), Songwriting, i just wrote these cause i was bored in quarantine, illumi's rly in love n doesnt know how 2 handle it, kinda fic-ish ig???, like highkey, literally just songwriting, so many goddamn fandoms, the ybc song is an au, tooru has a service dog, where everything isnt gross, yeah - Freeform, yeah:)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: uhmm,,, just some songs i wrote lol
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Fujisaki Tooru/Yuri Ayato, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, L/Yagami Light, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, dw its platonic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. sony a9 digital camera

**Author's Note:**

> ybc au where it isnt gross anyone?  
> i actually rly like the characters, its a shame that they were handled like that:c

I can’t see how anyone  
Could think that you’re annoying

When I watch you in the halls, all I can think about is  
How much I wanna feel your pretty lips on mine  
But I just stand by, silent  
Always stand by, silent

You giggle when I walk past you and it always makes me overthink  
Do you hate me? Or do you think I’m cute?  
Maybe you’re making fun of the fact  
That I need to have a dog at my side and  
That’s alright  
I get that a lot anyways

Either way, you make me nervous  
I just want you to  
Grab me by the collar already and shove me against the wall  
Or maybe not  
I’d freak out, that’d be dumb  
You’re too busy with photography to notice me, anyway


	2. flowers for argentina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um,,,, iwaoi pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwaoi pining iwaoi pining iwaoi pining iwao-

Please don’t leave me   
I can’t go on without you   
Please stay, I beg  
Even if you could go anyway  
I bet if I told you to go, you would stay   
You never really liked   
To follow the rules   
And I think you’re really pretty  
When you pull your hair up   
As bothersome as you are  
It’s really fucking cool when you  
Actually try to help me   
As bothersome as you are  
As bothersome as you are, you’re perfect

Y’know I really like it when you   
Pout and worry about me   
When really I should be the one  
Worrying about you  
Cause you’re just so fucking reckless  
My perfect little mess  
The sweetest boy   
I never let myself care about   
And now that you’re here  
And now that you’re okay   
I just need to say that I love you   
That you’re worth more to me   
Than anything money can buy   
That you’re perfect and beautiful   
And I wish you weren’t so far away  
And I wish you weren’t so far away


	3. shonen jump magazine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tendou pov babeyyyyy

I’ve started to notice how you   
Read all the ads in my manga  
How you pay close attention to   
Every little thing I do 

You’re a mystery to me   
So tall and so scary but   
Still the sweetest man I’ve ever met 

And it’s amazing how you  
Manage to be so smart yet  
So dumb   
At the same time 

I wanna see you smile more  
I hate that its so rare   
That a pretty person like you had to   
Go through so much shit and

I know I can’t change it   
I can say that I’m sorry   
When it wasn’t even my   
Fucking fault in the first place

But I’ve noticed how you   
Read all the ads in my manga  
And I’ve seen how you pay close attention to   
Every little thing I do   
I love you  
I love you


	4. suga(r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow its short but it is what it is ig

You said I smelled like cinnamon rolls and candy  
And that hasn’t left my mind in   
Three fucking weeks 

You held me close and smiled and I   
Nearly lost my breath   
For the first time in years 

I don’t wanna be overbearing I just  
Really fucking love you   
And I really want you to know 

I only have one request and it’s to   
Please turn the light off before you go


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is highkey the angstiest these get lol

I can’t see how the fuck you manage to like me   
It’s honestly really fucking weird   
Yesterday you told me that   
My hair was the color of piss and now   
You’re running your hand through it  
Who’s laughing now?

Maybe it’s because you’re just so fucking mean but I   
Can’t help being a pissbaby bitch   
I annoy you to no end and still you keep me around  
Still, you keep me around   
Why?   
Do you actually give a shit about me?   
Or are you too busy with your fucking germs?


	6. aghkaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soft for them be soft for them too

I wish you could just always be with me  
Akaashi   
And I wish you’d let me see that pretty smile and hear that  
Perfect quiet laugh   
All the damn time 

You’re so busy  
It hurts  
But I’m trying my goddamn best to get through it   
It’s just   
Really fucking hard to   
Miss you so fucking much

I like it when you call me dumb because I know that  
You never really mean it   
You won’t let me call you pretty   
Say it’s an overstatement   
Well, Akaashi   
You’re lucky I don’t understand big words


	7. bungee gum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um,,, this is one of 2 hisoillu songs, this ones from illumi's pov:)

The nicest thing you’ve ever done for me   
Was give me a pack of gum and tell me to shut the fuck up   
And I listened because I love you   
Tried to listen because I love you

You’re a stupid bitch with a clown face but I love you anyways  
Maybe that makes me the fool

Y’know maybe if you learned to chill out for   
Once in your goddamn life   
We wouldn’t   
Be in this situation

And maybe if I learned to   
Shut the fuck up like you asked   
We wouldn’t be in this situation 

But we are.

And now I’m still here  
Stuck with you  
And your fucking bungee gum


	8. lumi's parisian roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hisoillu song two babyyyyy

Lumi, lumi,, always lying   
But never even speaking   
Lumi, lumi, constant dying   
Can you even hear me? 

I like the way your blood   
Dances on my tongue  
And the way your eyes fall out   
Every time I look into them   
Lumi, can you see me?   
Lumi, can you feel me?   
Lumi, are you there?   
My darling, my heart is yours to take

Lumi, Lumi, always lying   
But never even speaking   
Lumi, Lumi, constant dying   
Can you even hear me?


	9. broken lightbulb

Y’know, Light, you’re my first friend   
The only person who’s ever cared about me   
And I can’t thank you enough   
For all that you’ve done, I   
Really do love you 

Sometimes I can’t help but feel like you’re lying to me   
Like I’m losing it   
While you stand there and smile   
It hurts so fucking bad but I   
Can’t complain   
Because you love me   
I can never complain when you love me:)

All of this insecurity is crushing me and   
This case is way too fucking much  
But I’ll do it because I love you   
I’ll do anything for you, because I love you


End file.
